


A Perfect Moment

by nanuk_dain



Series: The Sinking of the Laconia Slash Fanart [2]
Category: The Sinking of the Laconia
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, hug, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mortimer and Hartenstein enjoy a moment of intimacy on deck of the U-156.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clonesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonesgirl/gifts).



[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/109587/109587_original.jpg)


End file.
